Je me suis égaré dans le temps et l'espace
by Albane
Summary: défi Poney Fringant n 48 : Les Vala tentent d'aider Gandalf à survivre au Balrog...


**Voici ma réponse au défi n° 48 du Poney Fringant. Thème : Un voyage dans le temps. J'espère que vous apprécierez !**

* * *

><p><strong>Je me suis égaré dans le temps et l'espace<strong>

**Les Vala :**

- Les gars ? ... Les gars ? Euh, les gars ? On a un souci, là !  
>- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?<br>- Ben…comment dire…Y'a…Y'a Olorin qui est en train de mourir.  
>- Quoi ?!<br>- Ben …regardez !  
>- ah la vache, oui…ouh, c'est chaud, là. T'as pas vu venir ça avant ?<br>- Si tu crois que je passe mon temps à les regarder… J'ai d'autres choses à faire, moi !  
>- T'as autre chose à faire alors que c'est ton tour de garde ?<br>- Viens pas me parler des tours de garde, c'est pas souvent le tien…  
>- Bon, laissez-moi faire !<br>- Toi ? Laisse-moi rire !  
>- Attendez, les amis, on se calme, j'ai une idée !<br>- Mais non, tu vas faire pire que mieux !  
>- Euh…Faut qu'on se décide là, parce que ça y est…il est mort !<p>

- Oh flûte…Oh flûte ! Oooh flûte ! Ooooooooh flûte !  
>-Tu m'as bousculé ! C'est de ta faute !<br>- Mais pourquoi vous avez essayé de vous mêler de ça ! Vous avez vu ce que vous m'avez fait faire ?  
>- Quoi, moi ? J'avais pas besoin de votre aide ! C'était complètement stupide de votre part…<br>- Ouais ben, moi, j'dis, vous auriez mieux fait de me laisser faire. Vous avez tout gâché !  
>- Vous êtes contents de vous ? Vous voyez ce que ça a donné d'essayer de faire quelque chose pour lui tous en même temps ? Pas jojo!<p>

**Les Aigles:**

- Eh ben, on aura tout vu ! Maintenant, ils nous prennent pour des cigognes…  
>- Ouiiiin ! Ouiiiin!<br>- Je vois pas à quoi il va pouvoir leur servir maintenant, mais bon, ils ont sûrement un plan, là-haut…  
>- Comment on fait pour le transporter ? On va plus pouvoir faire comme on avait l'habitude !<br>- Vous avez vu la quantité de bave qu'il produit ? Très peu pour moi !  
>- Oui, bon, bah, j'ai compris, je m'en charge !<p>

**Galadriel, Celeborn :**

- Je veux bien, moi, mais je préviens, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus fait ça, moi.  
>- C'est sûr, plusieurs siècles !<br>- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?  
>- Rien ! Juste que depuis Celebrian, on ne s'est plus occupés d'un bébé, toi et moi !<br>- Celebrian, elle était si belle !  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Ça ne se fait pas, de dire qu'un bébé n'est pas mignon !<br>- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Et puis, on peut pas le laisser ! C'est Mithrandir, tout de même !  
>- On n'a qu'à dire qu'on le garde quelques mois le temps qu'il prenne en force et on le rend aux Aigles.<br>- D'accord. Après tout, il faudra bien qu'il accomplisse la tâche que lui ont dévolue les Vala.  
>- Ça me semble compromis, mais bon…<p>

**Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas :**

- Une dernière fois, vous êtes sûrs que c'est lui...  
>- Oui !<br>- Non, parce que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était en train de tomber dans le gouffre de Kazad-Dum…  
>- Ageuuuh ! Aaaah ah ha ahgeu ! Frrrrr ! Rrrr ! Heuuuuu !<br>- Oui, pour la trentième fois, mais là, c'est lui ! Il est revenu !  
>- Mais, vous croyez qu'il va beaucoup nous aider, comme ça ?<br>- Les Vala savent ce qu'ils font.  
>- Ouiiiiiin ! Ouiiiin ! Ouiiiiin !<br>- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?  
>- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Je ne me suis jamais occupé d'un bébé, moi ! Et vous ?<br>- Il a peut-être faim ?  
>- On va pas l'allaiter…<br>- Non, certes ! Mais, sa mère ?  
>- Ouiiiiin ! Hinhinhinhouiiiiiin !<br>- La mère de Gandalf ?  
>- Ouais… Non, mais j'l'ai senti en le disant, que ça passait pas !<br>- Faut lui trouver une nourrice, alors ?  
>- Ouiiiiin ! Ouiiiin ! OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !<br>- Euh, je crois pas qu'il y en ait beaucoup dans Fangorn…  
>- En tout cas, moi, je préviens, je le lange pas !<p>

**Les Vala, Eru :**

- Hum… toc toc ? ... Monsieur ?  
>- Hum ?<br>- Bonjour Monsieur, comment allez-vous, aujourd'hui ?  
>- Oui ?<br>- Bon, vous savez qu'on vient pas vous embêter souvent…  
>- Et qu'on vous vient jamais vous déranger pour rien !<br>- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
>- Eh bien, voilà : on a un genre de problème avec Olorin…<br>- Un « genre de problème » ?  
>- Il est un peu… hors d'usage.<br>- Moi, je dirais plutôt «pas au point »  
>- Je vous préviens, Olorin est le seul Maïa qui tient à peu près la route ! Si vous me l'avez abîmé…<br>- Attention, Monsieur, déjà il n'est pas mort ! Non, non, ça, nous avons bien réussi à le sauver.  
>- Y'a juste un truc qui a mal tourné…<br>- Soyez clairs, enfin !  
>- Il a trois mois, maintenant. C'est un bébé !<br>- Hé !  
>- Ben quoi, il voulait qu'on soit clair !<br>- Non mais c'est pas possible, ça ! Là, on atteint des sommets, vous vous en rendez compte quand même ?! On est à deux doigts de tout perdre et vous me faites un coup comme ça !  
>- C'est leur faute, monsieur, moi, j'avais une autre idée !<br>- Pffffff ! Bon, ok, je m'en charge ! Qu'est-ce que vous feriez sans moi ! Non, non ! Je veux rien entendre ! Vous déguerpissez !

**Les Ents :**

- Deux cruches de notre eau, ils sont bien gentils, eux. On en a besoin nous aussi !  
>- Oui mais bon, enfin, vu d'où vient la demande, on peut pas trop se permettre de discuter !<p> 


End file.
